Invisible
by xeat.ur.soulx
Summary: To Jared, Kim is invisible. But, she still loves him. Will she ever get him to see the light? Or will she lose him to another girl? Oneshot based on song by Taylor Swift ; Please R&R!


**Based on the song 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift. Personally, I'm not a Taylor Swift fan, but I happen to just love this song. If you haven't heard it, you really need to! Anyways, please enjoy and a few reviews would really make my day ;)**

It was ten after eight when I finally arrived at school. Thankfully, it wasn't raining today, so I didn't have to worry about being soaked since I didn't have a rain jacket. That would suck, walking around school for the next eight hours in drenched clothes looking like a wet dog.

I hurried down the hallway, my tattered black sneakers that were starting to get too small squeaking on the tile floors. I grabbed the only notebook I had from my locker and walked across the hall to my first period classroom.

Mr. Henderson was less than pleased when I barged in during his lecture. He glared at me and spit, "Well? Are you going to stand there and cause more disruption, Miss Connweller?"

I blushed and ducked my head, avoiding the looks of my classmates. I scurried down the aisle to my desk at the back of the row, where I sat down and opened my notebook. The pages were covered in writing, whether it was from schoolwork or from my doodling. Every page had at least twenty _JDW _'s scrawled out with hearts doodled around them. I couldn't help it if I was in love with a boy who didn't know I existed!

I glanced through the curtain of my black hair and watched as the tall, muscled, russet-skinned werewolf boy laughed with his friends over some joke one of them said. I sighed, wishing with all of my heart that he would just turn to his right and see me. Even if he didn't talk to me, he could just _see_ me.

Class passed by slowly, the whole time me writing out my name with Jared's last name tacked on. I didn't listen to Mr. Henderson go on and on about whatever it was he was blabbering about. Who cared? I wasn't planning on going to college anyways. I didn't have the money to even _think_ about college. For Christ's sake, I couldn't even buy new clothes, much less spend _thousands_ of dollars on school!

The bell rang, signaling the end of the only class I had with Jared. I stood and grabbed my notebook before turning to Jared's seat. I had gathered up the courage to talk to him, well, that is, if he actually stopped long enough to let me get a word out. He was busy laughing and playing around with some of his friends, Paul Reid and Jacob Black.

I cleared my throat and hoped for my voice to sound strong, instead of being the soft whisper it usually was. "Um, uh, Jared?"

Jared turned around, but something behind me caught his eye. He stared over my head, a grin on his beautiful face as he stared at whatever caught his eye. I turned to see Angelica Madison standing behind me, talking to her best friend, Chrissie Long. Angelica kept shooting glances at Jared, her contact-blue eyes smirking at him. I wanted to punch her pretty little face in for looking at him that way, when she had at least fifty other guys she was leading on.

I sighed and walked away. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't talk to him when he was staring at _her_. Why couldn't he just open his freaking breathtaking brown eyes and just realize that I was right here, in front of him? He was an idiot.

But, I still loved him.

The day passed on as usual, but my mind was far away from the lectures and worksheets in class. I couldn't stop thinking about Jared.

Lunch came around, and I slowly made my way to the cafeteria. Savannah, my best friend, was already at the table in the far corner where we had sat since our first day as freshman.

I sat in the seat across from my best friend and laid my head on the table. I considered banging it against the hard surface, maybe knock some sense into my thick skull, but I knew better than that. There was no way I would ever stop loving Jared White, even if it killed me.

"Bad day?" Savannah asked. She knew all about my infatuation with the 6'7, muscled, Indian boy. She herself had the same infatuation with one of Jared's best friends, Embry Call. At least Embry had given her the time of day and hadn't looked anywhere else. They were constantly together, as if he would die without seeing her every day.

I only nodded and closed my eyes. I just wanted to fall asleep and wake up to find that I no longer cared for Jared. I just wanted to be free.

Of course, that would _never_ happen.

The table moved slightly, signaling another person sitting at our table. I didn't have to look up to know it was Embry. No one else ever sat with Savannah and me.

"Hey, babe," Embry murmured before it was quiet, meaning they were probably kissing. Ugh. Believe me, I was extremely happy for my friend. She actually got the guy she loved, even if it _did_ come with the whole legends being true and her boyfriend was actually a werewolf and had imprinted on her. But, it killed me to know she got her man while mine was hung up on some slut. Why couldn't Jared imprint on me like Embry had on Savannah?

"Embry, what did Jared say?" asked Savannah, obviously trying to sound innocent.

Jared's name caught my attention, and my head snapped up. "Embry?" I looked at Embry questioningly. What had he asked Jared?

Embry smiled sheepishly. "Now, don't freak out, Kimmy," he said, holding his hands up and using that stupid nickname that only he picked up from Savannah. I already had a nickname - Kim. I hated being called anything else.

"What did you _do_?" I growled, my eyes boring into Embry's. He cringed and looked pointedly at Savannah, as if silently telling her to explain to me. I almost started laughing when Savannah smirked and said, "Embry, why don't you explain _everything_ to Kim?"

Embry blinked and stared at her, shocked. "Um, uh, well, Savannah asked me to talk to Jared and, um, see how he, eh, felt about you . . . " He trailed off and looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

He didn't have to wait long.

I jumped from my seat and screeched, _"What?" _Every eye in the cafeteria was on me, and I could feel my cheeks turning dark red as I sat back down carefully.

Embry cowered behind Savannah, while my _best friend_ smiled innocently. "See, Kim, this is called _freaking out_. There's nothing to freak out over!"

I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my hand, propped up by my elbow. "Savannah, I would highly advise you to shut up right now," I grumbled, bringing a growl from Embry and a chuckle from my so called best friend.

I had known about the "secret" ever since Embry first told Savannah and she came running to me. I didn't believe at first - that is, until Embry phased for both of us. After that, he told us all about imprinting and everything else, including that Jared was in the pack. And ever since then, I've been trying my hardest to get Jared to just look me in the eyes, to see if he would imprint on me. I mean, I've been head-over-heels for him since I was seven. You can't blame me for trying, can you?

It had been a week since I last tried to talk to Jared. Ever since that day, he had been constantly watching and flirting with Angelica Madison. He must've been blind not to see that she was just leading him on, like she had every other boy in school. Couldn't Jared just turn away? Or had he . . . oh no. Had he imprinted on her?

He had.

It was so _obvious_.

How could I have missed it?

He was always watching her, he seemed to light up when she was around. Yet, she didn't know a thing about him. She didn't know him like I did. Did she notice how his eyes lit up when he smiled? Did she notice how much he watched her? How he stopped and stared when she walked by? I bet she can't even see the light of the fire shining inside of him.

Why can't he just open his eyes and realize that I love him more than she ever could?

_If I could just show him somehow, open his eyes,_ I thought as I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I watched as a fly flew around and around and around and around in circles as I thought about ways to make Jared see what was right in front of him. But what could I do? Me, skinny, small, weak Kim Connweller. I had no hidden talents or special abilities. Well, other than the fact that I enjoy writing songs . . .

"That's it!" I shrieked as I jumped from the bed and grabbed the notebook from the floor. I turned to a clean sheet of paper and grabbed a pen and began to write out my feelings.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile . . ._

I woke up at seven to the sound of my mother screaming at my father. Nothing new there . . .

After dressing in the only clothes I had that were clean - baggy black basketball shorts that fell a little passed my knees, my tattered black sneakers, and a hand-me-down gray t-shirt that had belonged to my brother before he was arrested. I pulled my long black hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed the piece of paper that my new song was on and stuffed it in my pocket.

I ran down the short hallway of the mobile home I lived in and tried to make it to the door before my father, who was most likely drunk, caught me.

I reached for the handle, but a warm hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed out as the hand yanked me backwards and onto the ragged couch with the stuffing falling out of the many holes and tears. It smelled like rotten garbage, but what else would you expect from a couch that was found at the dump? Mom was curled up against the far wall, shaking and mumbling to herself. It was obvious that my mother was on some kind of drug - what kind, I didn't know. Honestly, I didn't _want_ to know.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" my father growled at me. His eyes were bloodshot, and the smell of alcohol on him proved my assumptions. He was definitely drunk.

"Um, school, Dad," I replied innocently and carefully. If he suspected I was up to no good, I would seriously feel the pain of it.

My father grumbled something to himself before shoving me towards the door and letting me go. "Go," he hissed before turning to my mother and yelling at her. "Danny, how many _times_ do I have to _tell_ you . . ."

I scurried through the front door of the mobile home and out into the trashy front yard. There were a few old cars scattered across the yard, overgrown weeds and grass covering them. Trash was tossed everywhere, and the one car that actually _worked_ was parked right in the middle of the yard. It was a little, beat up, dark green car with plastic over one window because Dad broke it when he punched it in drunken anger.

I hated this place. It wasn't fit for animals to live in, much less people. But, my parents frivoled our money on drugs and alcohol. There was barely enough left to buy food, much less clothes and electricity. It was a miracle Social Services hadn't come and taken me away when the police came to arrest my brother after his accomplice ratted him out on the murder of some kid. I still couldn't believe my sweet older brother could do something like that, but then again, I had witnessed him beat up a kid for looking at him wrong. He was capable of murder, I guess.

I began the long walk to school on the side of the highway. There was no sidewalk or anything, so I had to walk on the side road and hope I wouldn't get hit.

I was about halfway to the school - it was almost three miles from my house - when a truck pulled over to the side of the road. I paused mid-step and stared, wide-eyed, at the beat up Ford. _Should I run? Will they rape me? _I million thoughts crossed my mind at once as I stood there, dumbly. What was I supposed to do? Did I even _know_ who this was?

"Kim!"

Well, that answered _one_ question.

I recognized the voice as being Embry's. But, this wasn't Embry's truck! And, why wasn't he with Savannah? I thought he always drove her to school . . .

Embry hopped out of the truck bed and walked over to me. "Need a lift?"

I nodded, instantly relaxing. I knew Embry. He wouldn't hurt me. "Yeah, that's be great."

Embry smiled and lead the way back to the truck. I hopped in the back and took a seat next to Jacob Black, my back against the back windows.

"Hi, you're Kim, Savannah's friend, right?" Jake asked.

I nodded. Apparently either Savannah or Embry had told them about me. Which one, I didn't know.

"So, you're the girl that tried to punch Embry?" Paul asked with a snicker.

I couldn't help but smile at that one. When Savannah told me what Embry had told her, I went back with her and found him. I punched him in the jaw, effectively breaking my hand and leaving him completely unharmed. I was only trying to stick up for my friend, who was heartbroken at the time until she realized that maybe he was actually telling the truth.

"Yeah. I had to wear a stupid cast for six weeks thanks to him," I mumbled, shooting Embry a glare. He only laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and whoever was driving parked in an available spot. We were to busy laughing at Paul and Quil, who were joking around, to notice. That is, until the driver started talking.

"Alright, get out of my truck!" yelled a very familiar voice. I instantly froze, and my eyes shot to Embry. He only shrugged and smirked. I made a mental note to borrow my brother's old baseball bat and find Embry later.

Because, I knew exactly who's truck this was once I thought about it.

I was sitting in Jared White's truck bed.

Oh, crap.

"Um, uh, guys, I have to, eh, go," I stammered in my haste to get away from that truck. I didn't want to face Jared; what was I supposed to say to him? 'Oh, by the way, I'm head-over-heels in love with you even though you love someone else.' Yeah, _that_ would go over pretty well.

"Oh, okay. Bye Kim!" Quil called out, followed by Paul, Jake, and Embry yelling, "Bye!"

I started to walk around the opposite side of the truck, next to the passenger door so I wouldn't run into Jared. But, as I rounded the corner of the front of the truck, I ran into the last sight I ever wanted to see in my life.

Jared and Angelica . . . _kissing_.

I wanted to scream, punch something, make myself known so he'd look up and finally see the light. But, no. I was silent, speechless.

The tears began to fall, and I knew I had to get away from there immediately before I lost it completely.

Embry must have noticed what was going on because he suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed my shoulders, leading me away as quickly as possible. I walked willingly, just wanting to melt away into the asphalt and become invisible. Though, I probably already was where Jared was concerned.

Embry led me down the hall, followed by Jake, Quil, and Paul. They were talking amongst themselves behind us, and I heard both my name and Jared's many times, though I didn't care enough to tell them to shut up. I just wanted to crawl in a corner and cry my eyes out.

We reached the girl's bathroom door, and Embry gently nudged me towards it. I smiled softly and whispered, "Thanks, Embry," before entering the bathroom, where I spent the next two hours locked in a stall, crying.

It was nearly lunch time when someone came into the bathroom. I quickly dried my eyes and sat quietly on top of the toilet seat. I hoped whoever it was would just hurry with their business and get out so I could continue crying.

"Kim? You in here?"

It was Savannah. I sniffed back the snot that was threatening to trail down my upper lip and opened the stall door to see my best friend standing there, a worried look on her face.

"Kim? Are you okay?" she asked as she rushed forward and hugged me. She was nearly squeezing the life out of me, but I didn't care. Let her squeeze the life out of me; I had no other reason to live.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured, though it was a lie. I didn't want her to worry, though.

Savannah dropped her arms and stepped back. "Kimberly Lynn Connweller, don't you _dare_ lie to me!"

I sighed and blinked back more tears as the anger began to become overwhelming, just dying to get out. "_Okay!_" I screeched. "I'm _not_ fine! I'm the complete _opposite_ of fine! I just caught the guy I'm in love with making out with the school _whore_! How do I deal with _that_? I _can't_ deal with that! I can't watch him make out with other girls in _front_ of me for the rest of my life!" I practically screamed as the hot tears trailed down my cheeks. I fell in a heap on the floor and covered my face with my hands. Within seconds, warm arms were around me, hugging me while I cried. I turned my face into Savannah's shoulder and bawled my eyes out.

"How am I supposed to live without him, Savannah?" I whispered once the tears slowed down. "How am I supposed to make him see when to him I'm invisible?"

Savannah smiled and handed me a paper towel to wipe my wet cheeks. "You have to show him. Show him she'll never love him as much as you do."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it to Savannah. "I thought of the same thing."

Friday night came before I could blink. I was wearing one of Savannah's outfits - a simple gray, spaghetti-strapped dress that was tight around the middle and fell loosely around my waist and legs halfway to my knees. On my feet were black flats, and my black hair was curled and down. Savannah had done my makeup, and now my emerald green eyes popped. I had the lyrics to my song memorized, and Savannah had her guitar strung over her shoulder.

Night had fallen, and the bonfire was already going. It was the one-hundredth anniversary, so almost the entire town, plus a good few tourists, had shown up on the beach. There was to be live music on a stage that was set up, and plenty of food, drinks, stories, and more.

Embry parked his truck and took Savannah's hand while he led us to the beach. I was literally shaking with jitters. How could I go through with this? What if Jared _didn't_ imprint on me? I would've ruined any chance at a friendship with him if it doesn't work.

I sighed and kept my thoughts to myself as I followed Savannah and Embry to the stage down the beach.

There were spotlights set up, all aimed for the stage. Oh, crap. I hated to be in the spotlight - both literally and figuratively.

Sam Uley, the leader of the pack, was the announcer for the night. The guys had voted him in because he had a "strong, loud voice that no one could ignore." Of course, no one would understand the inside joke underneath.

I brushed a few stray hairs out of my face and took a deep breath. I could do this. It was for Jared, so of course, I could do this. It was for Jared.

I could do anything for Jared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome . . . Miss! Kimberly! Connweller!" Sam announced before smiling and winking at me. I forced a smile back and followed Savannah onto the stage. She took a seat on the single stool in the center of the stage and positioned the guitar on her thigh, in front of the microphone. I already had mine; Embry had handed it to me as I walked passed. I could barely remember that, though. I was in a faze. I couldn't remember anything, much less the lyrics. Oh, no! What if I couldn't sing the lyrics right?

Savannah must've noticed I was so scared, because she whispered, "Just sing. It'll come to you. Just sing!"

I nodded and took a deep breath. The lights were blinding, but my eyes still scanned the crowds for Jared. It was easy to spot him. He was standing towards the back, his eyes on the stage, a scowl on his face. Jake, who was standing next to him, smiled at me and jabbed Jared in the ribs, causing Jared to scowl even deeper. Jake muttered something to him and pointed at me, which caused Jared to look at me, too. Our eyes met, and I swear, I felt a spark of electricity run down my spine. Jared's face no longer held the scowl - it was full of shock, now. He simply stared into my green eyes, and I finally found the courage to go through with this.

I held the mic up to my mouth and spoke to the audience. "Um, hi there. I'd like to thank ya'll for coming out, and I hope you enjoy this song that I wrote."

I turned to Savannah and nodded, and she began strumming the guitar. The crowd quieted down, and my eyes once again found Jared's as I began to sing the first line.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
__Will light up when you smile  
__She'll never noticed how you stop and stare  
__Whenever she walks by  
__And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
__But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you  
__She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
__But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you  
__That can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light  
__No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you  
__She don't even know you  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
__But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light  
__Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
__And make you realize_

_I just want to show you  
__She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
__But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Oh  
__Yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes  
__Will light up when you smile_

I smiled widely as the crowd cheered and the pack began whooping and hollering. I turned to Savannah, and she gave me a thumbs up. I had never felt so proud of myself in my life. And, with Jared staring at me like I was the most important thing in the world, it just made everything perfect.

Savannah and I exited the stage, and within seconds we were bombarded by the pack.

"That was awesome! You guys were awesome! It was all just . . . awesome!" exclaimed Quil.

I rolled my eyes and shoved Quil. "Stop using the word 'awesome.' It's annoying."

Quil fake glared at me before laughing along with the others. I was hugged by a few, including Savannah, before I finally made my escape.

Jared was standing off to the side, a smirk on his face. I walked up to him and gave a small smile.

"So, what did you think?" I asked. What if he thought I was an idiot for thinking he'd actually listen to my song? What if he hated it?

"I loved it," Jared said, no trace of lying in his tone.

I nodded, unsure of what to say next. It was quiet for a minute, with me staring down at Savannah's flats I was wearing and Jared staring at me. I wished he would just say something, anything, to break our awkward silence.

"Embry said you know everything about the wolves."

I only nodded, a bit curious at where he was going with this. Two warm fingers lifted my chin up so I was looking Jared in the eyes.

"Kim, what would you say if I told you I imprinted on you?" he asked carefully, as if he thought I'd run just at the thought. As if.

I didn't smile or show any emotion on my face for fear it was just a question and it really didn't happen. "I'd say, 'I'm not going to run, if that's what you're thinking.'"

Jared smiled that crooked smile of his as he replied, "I imprinted on you, Kim."

My heart literally skipped a beat at his words. He _what_? Did I hear him right? He probably thought I was an idiot for taking so long to reply, but I just couldn't find the words for that. What was I supposed to say? 'Yay!'? 'Great, because I'm head-over-heels in love with you and I've been an almost-stalker for the passed ten years'? Like _that_ would go over well.

So, I did the most irrational thing I have ever done. I grabbed the back of his head with my hands and pulled him down to my level so I could place my lips on his. The minute my mouth came in contact with his, that spark of electricity hit me again. I shivered involuntarily as the spark lit up my spine, and Jared immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, thinking I was cold or something. He pulled my closer to him until there was absolutely no space between us. Not an inch.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was every dream of mine come true! I was kissing Jared White, the boy I was in love with, my soul mate. He had finally opened his eyes and seen me. I was no longer invisible to him. I was a living, breathing person in his eyes.

I was his, and he was mine.

I broke the kiss when my lungs began burning and begging for air. Both of us were panting slightly, but Jared was still able to put on a smirk.

"I love you, Jared," I murmured, looking straight into his eyes.

Jared smiled widely. "I love you, too, Kim." He leaned back down and caught my lips in another sweet kiss.

Who knew one song could make someone finally see the light? If I had known, I would've tried this a _long_ time ago. But, I guess that's just life. We live it every second, never knowing what the next second will bring us. Never knowing if we'll find our soul mate or not. But, I found mine. I found mine years ago, but it just took him a while to figure it out. But, it was worth the wait. To know that he would love me unconditionally and never want another is enough for me.

Enough to last a lifetime.

**So, this is my first one shot. Please let me know what you think! Thanks ;)**

**-C**


End file.
